


We're Both Dumb

by Trasherrific



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW, No Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trasherrific/pseuds/Trasherrific
Summary: Paladin Danse is not the best at reading people so he assumes that Knight Anna would have no reason to be interested in him. He overhears the truth one night and finds that he was very much mistaken.





	We're Both Dumb

He hadn't thought much of her at first. A vault dweller who had put on whatever scraps of raider gear she could find, hands unsteady when they aimed her meager pistol. Clearly she was out of her comfort zone, and he was honestly kind of amazed that she had killed as many ferals as she had. He was even more surprised with how well she handled herself in ArcJet Systems taking down synths and figuring out the pre-war technology. He made her an initiate with the hope that she would be able to improve her skills and become a valuable asset to the Brotherhood. 

Now here she was, a Knight, clad is custom painted and highly specialized armor. In their short time together he had learned a lot about her. She hadn't been born and raised in a vault like he first assumed, she had been locked into one back when the bombs dropped. The Institute had stolen her family from her just as the War and Vault-Tec had stolen her world from her. Now, with proper training, she was no longer the soft housewife she had been. She had grown and shaped herself into a force to be reckoned with, highly intelligent and charismatic she could deescalate almost any situation in moments, and if that were not an option, kill all who stood opposed to her in a blaze of fire and glory. He admired her growth and resilience, but more than that he admired her as a woman.

She was compassionate and funny, her amber eyes sparkled with excitement whenever they found even the most mundane of pre-war relics. She spent as much of her time as she could helping settlements and assisting the Minutemen, always refusing payment when offered. When she thought no one could hear she would sing. Most of the songs he did not know, but that didn't didn't bother him, it was enough just to hear her sing.

What he felt towards her was confusing, to say the least. What he had initially assumed was professional admiration had grown to be something more. It hurt him to see bruises and cuts marring her mocha skin; when her long ebony hair wasn't braided he wanted to run his fingers through it. Her curvy body still retained some of its pre-war softness and something about that got to him in ways that were far from professional. There were rules about fraternization, to desire her was a distraction from his duties and he knew it. And even without rules and regulations, he doubted she would ever have him. She had lost her husband, had lost her son. His presence would be an intrusion on her grief and a distraction from her goals of avenging her husband and saving her son from the Institute. No, he would remain quiet about his interest in her.

\---

She sighed after yet another attempt at flirting had fallen on deaf ears. Danse was tall, strong, handsome and most importantly, a good man. Yet every time she tried to flirt with him or grab his attention in some way he either changed topics, took it too seriously or chuckled as if she had made a joke. Did he not like her? Wasn't he just that dense? _Paladin Dense, reporting for duty!_ She chuckles to herself. She had seen him looking before, when she was washing up in a river or assessing an injury she would catch him looking at her. She saw how tense he got when other men would flirt with her and she suspected it was jealousy, but maybe she had misread him. She valued him as a friend and companion and didn't want to ruin that by forcing the issue, but it was still a frustrating situation.

They returned to Sanctuary Hills to deliver reports to Preston when a rad storm rolled in. She sighed and turned to Danse, knowing how he felt about wasting time during missions. "Listen, I know we're in power armor but it's late and I'd rather not galavant around the countryside while it literally rains death." 

"I don't that's the correct usage of the word literally." 

"Bite me." She sticks her tongue out at him. "But seriously, we should head inside."

"Affirmative." 

She rolls her eyes and leads him into her house. She had done her best to fix up the walls and roof so it was a suitable shelter. She had set up her bedroom to actually be a decent bedroom again, Shaun's room was closed off so no one could disturb it. The kitchen was functional, though not ideal. The living room had a couch, a table to eat at, a radio and a bookshelf. She had managed by some stroke of luck to get electricity working in this settlement, so her house actually felt like a home. A dusty, beat up home, but a home none-the-less. 

Anna steps out of her power armor, leaving it in the corner of the room. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, I don't have an extra bed in here."

"That's quite alright, it's better than sleeping in the dirt."

"I know it's been like seven months, but that's still really depressing for me to hear. And do. The Commonwealth in general is depressing."

"That's why we're part of the Brotherhood, to try and fix the Commonwealth and make it better. It's our duty to protect these people and-"

" _Danse,_ I know. I already joined, you don't need to keep trying to sell me on it."

"I'm sorry, I just...the Brotherhood is my life, I'm not sure what else to talk about."

"We could talk about comics? Gossip? Something that isn't fighting and justice? Just be people for a little bit?"

"I... Alright, I see your point. Do you ever read Grognak?"

\---

They talk about comics they enjoy and that leads to other topics. Anna tells him about what museums used to be like, how easy it was to get food back in her day, the variety and lack of radiation that existed. After chatting for a while Anna excuses herself to bed, leaving Danse alone in her living room, trying his best to imagine what it had looked like before everything had gone to hell. 

He fell asleep on the couch easily enough but was woken perhaps an hour or two later by strange noises. He quietly got off the couch and grabbed his gun, listening. It was some sort of whimpering? Groans too. It was inside the house. Was Anna in trouble? He thought with a sudden sense of panic. He didn't want to alert whatever enemy was present so he eased his way down to her room and pressed his ear to the door. 

He immediately realized his mistake when she moaned, a throaty sound that struck him like a bullet. He continued to listen to her soft whines and sighs, his body responding in kind to her sounds of pleasure. He noticed a hole in the wall nearby and slid over to look through it. He's going to burn in hell for this intrusion on her privacy but the temptation is too strong. He looks through the wall to where she's lying naked on her bed, a candle lit to give the room a dim glow as she thrusts her fingers into herself. She whines, eyes shut tight as she grinds into her hand. "Oh fuck, Danse~" 

He quickly covers his mouth with his hand, shocked to hear this and incredibly aroused. He stays still as she continues to pleasure herself, his name on her lips over and over again. His free hand wanders down to his groin and rubs through the suit, giving some relief to the building pressure. He bites down on his hand to stop himself from making a noise as she pushes herself to the brink, her body shaking with her release. He starts to sneak back to the living room when suddenly her bedroom door opens and he knows he's been caught.

\---

She had heard him get up, the house was near silent and she had been listening for any sign of him. The threat of getting caught was exciting, and maybe if he caught her she'd finally know if he was interested in her or not. She intended to at least make her opinion of him clear. This wasn't the first time she had touched herself while thinking of Danse, but she had never risked doing it while he was so close. Now here she was, laid bare in sight of that hole in the wall she had yet to fix, a candle lit so he could see her, should he come looking. 

She heard his breathing and mewled his name, knowing she had an audience. The muffled groans only helped spur her on to orgasm, her body tensing and shivering at her rapid release.  She gave herself a moment to breath before getting up and opening her bedroom door. Just as she had hoped, she found him sneaking away.

"I didn't take you for the spying type, Paladin." 

"Knight, I...I swear this isn't how it seems. I heard noises and I had to investigate."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. Just answer one question for me."

"A-alright." He stammered out, unsure of where this was going.

"Did you like the show?" She smiles, hand on her hip, her body still naked and flushed. She eyed him hungrily, he was hard enough that she already knew her answer.

"I...I uhm...You're a very beautiful woman...and I'm so sorry for intruding." He looked away, embarrassed beyond belief.

"How would you like to join me for an encore performance?" She saunters towards him, biting her lip as she takes him in. 

\---

Danse is frankly shocked by her behavior. Until mere moments ago he had never thought she would want him, now here she was, gloriously naked and asking him to join her. He gulped and nodded, unable to get the words out as she reached out to place a gentle hand on his cheek. He pressed into her touch and smiled as she pulled him down into a kiss. He undid his jumpsuit quickly, yanking it down to his thighs. "Where do you want me? Give me orders and I'll obey."

"Fuck me, Danse. Right here against the wall. That's an order, Paladin."

He grins, getting even more excited by hearing her give him orders. He lifts her up easily and presses her against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist as he lines up with her entrance, teasing his head along her slit, rubbing it against her clitoris, much to her delight. He leans in to suck on her nipples before thrusting into her, holding her steady as she cries out. 

_God she's beautiful..._ He thinks as she arches into him, nails digging into his shoulders as he rams into her again and again, obeying her as she tells him to speed up or go deeper. Their mouths meet in a passionate kiss as she forces her tongue into his mouth. His grip on her thighs tightens as she starts slamming her hips down into him, meeting his thrusts with ecstatic cries, his name falling from her lips over and over again as he pushes her to her breaking point. She collapses onto his chest, hugging him tightly as she climaxes, her pussy tightening around him, milking him for all he's worth. This does him in and he cums hard into her, his mind too clouded by ecstasy to consider what a terrible mistake he could have just made.

After catching his breath he slides out of her and carries her to her bed, laying her down. He turns to leave when she grabs his hand and pulls him down into the bed with her. He doesn't object and instead wraps his arms around her waist.

\---

She grins as he holds her, she's missed being held, feeling safe in someone else's arms. "I hope you don't think less of me for this."

"Why would I think less of you?"

"Because we just... Well, I guess societal standards have changed..." 

"I care about you a lot, and I've wanted to tell you how beautiful you are for months. I've wanted to be by your side, but I didn't think you were interested so I never said anything."

"You didn't think I was interested? I've been flirting with you like crazy!"

"You have?" He asked sheepishly.

She couldn't hold back her laughter at this. "Here I thought you weren't interested in me because you never flirted back! God we're dumb."

"You know, usually I'd take offense to that, but I think I can make an exception just this once." Danse smiles and kisses her cheek. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an honest to god fanfiction in years so forgive my rusty dusty bones. I gave a try.


End file.
